Lavos
Lavos10 is a man that was one of the creators of the universe. He was one of the first 3 beings to have ever graced humanity. Along with Saint Nero and Reverend Bobbs they created the universe with their essence. Lavos10 is a man with many stories to be told. Lavos10 is the smartest being in the whole universe, he knows the anatomy of the human body to perfection. Lavos10 - The Rise and Fall of a Legend Lavos10 a young retarded italian boy, got into this shitty game called Wurl of Wourlcroufthge got addicted to it, then found this game GW2 that inspired him to create videos about bugs, or funny things he found out throughout the world. Lavos10 proceeded to find fun in GW2, but one day everything changed when the infamous server Nostrils launched. Lavos10 quickly caught up to it, he got so fucking addicted to it that he quickly got so emotionally attached that one day Nostrils was shut down by Blizzard The Evil Company Conspiring against Alexensual. Lavos10 heard of these news and quickly came to the conclusion he is depressed with the Alexensual Syndrome. Lavos10's depression quickly faded when he saw the new Elysium server coming out, things went well but Alexensual also ended that shit server. Lavos10 discovered this new server called Lights Hope, He had hope in his future in this server. This server changed his life for the better or the worse. Lavos10 quickly met new friends like 77jake, these two were boyfriend and girlfriend at one point. They accommodated stream schedules for hosts. Lavos10 quickly grew a fanbase. Lavos10 created his '''legendary discord. This discord has too much importance to his story that we'll talk about later. '''Lavos10 looked invincible, he was rising up. Then one day alexensual proposed a podcast he was gonna start a majestic podcast that was gonna compete with classicast, it was advertised as a VANILLA WOW PODCAST WITH REAL VANILLA WOW GAMERS. Along with MarkyMark and Alexensual, they started the "Barrens Chat", this podcast effectively changed Lavos10's legacy in the Vanilla WoW community. They quickly gained attraction from the PServer community, it was a time of growth for lavos10. But one day everything changed. MarkyMark (A traitorous faggot) didnt respect the wishes of alexensual, since he had Esfand and StaysafeTV in his chat and refused to ban them. Barrens Chat disbanded after their 2nd episode. But fans never stop hoping for a 3rd episode of the Barrens Chat. Lavos10 then streamed and grew his discord. Lavos10 decided to move to Philadelphia. This was a moment that changed his legacy. This moment grew him into the enigma he is. He moved to study feet and mummified penises in Med School. Lavos10 discord then rose up, through the shambles that was Lavos10's stream. Lavos10 is a true source of all the cancer in the WoW community. Lavos10 and his Discord - The Legacy of Lavos10 and the Fall of his stream The day lavos10 moved to med school. His discord carried on his legacy and memes. His discord quickly became the 1# Cancer of the WoW community. His discord has created many enigmas of the community like Josh10 (The man who ate soymugsy's hairy asshole) Liam Nero (The man who is mod in every chat) these are one of the many enigmas the Lavos Discord created. Lavos Discord has an insane history among the Vanilla WoW community. Lavos10 discord is the only one in the entire world that has Asmongold, NorthTheMage, 77Jake, Big Musk, Esfand, TipsOut, Staysafe, Alexensual, Alodar and Tmugsy all living in harmony and peace. Lavos10 discord has been known to raid many other discords Who thought lavos10 discord could maintain his legacy through eons to come.Now the lavos10 discord is waiting for the monthly stream from Fadi/Lavos10, patiently while they meme out. Though the discord frankly has been ruined by alexensual.